DiaMaru
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Pequeños drabbles del día a día de Día y Maru.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **DiaMaru**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Te amo mi niña preciosa y te extraño demasiado._

~•~

Las despedidas siempre son difíciles, aunque se volvieron más complicadas desde que estaba con Hanamaru. El viajar constantemente por cosas del trabajo era simple y siempre la llenaba de emoción por los lugares que visitaría y lo que tendría que hacer. No es que no le gustará su casa, sólo no era una persona tan hogareña realmente. Sin embargo las cosas siempre cambian.

Llevaba ya algunos años viviendo con esa pequeña castaña, regordeta y hermosa, que le llenaba la vida de una forma que no pensó que pudiera existir. Estar a su lado era cálido y confortante. Maru era, por decir lo menos, esa persona que te recibe siempre con los brazos abiertos para darte besos y abrazos que no tenían fin y eso, eso le encantaba. Era una vida muy diferente a la que había vivido con su padre y le gustaba.

De pronto el pasar tiempo en casa, cocinar, acurrucarse en el sofá a ver algún programa que le llamará la atención a su pequeña, eran actividades rutinarias que buscaba se prolongarán lo más posible. Sin embargo, no siempre podía ser así. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Viajar ahora, cuando su rutina diaria se había vuelto netamente el hogar después del trabajo, le resultaba doloroso. Estaba tan acostumbrada al calor de Maru que pasar días y noches sin ella era demasiado frío para su corazón. No era igual si sólo hacían llamadas telefónicas o videollamadas, sólo era un aliciente pero jamás se compararía al sentimiento de tener en sus brazos a su pequeña castaña.

Aún así, con su corazón compungido, su maleta en la mano y sus pocas ganas de dejar a su niña, tuvo que partir.

—¿Regresaras pronto zura~? —le preguntó recargando la frente sobre su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos dejando la maleta a un costado.

—Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de nuevo contigo —la apreté contra mí.

—Eso dices zura~, pero no te creo —hizo un tierno puchero que provocó una leve sonrisa en ella.

—Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que no estaré —la molesté aún más para que a su puchero se le sumara un par de cejas fruncidas y una pataleta.

—¡Eres horrible Dia-chan! —de nuevo volvió a hundirse entre mis brazos—. ¡Claro que me daré cuenta! Y me sentiré sola sin ti… por favor no te vayas…

—Tranquila —acaricié su cabeza enredando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello castaño—, no estarás sola, le pedí a mi hermana y a Yoshiko que te acompañarán mientras no estoy.

—¡No! —dijo enérgica—. ¡No quiero estar con nadie más que no sea contigo!

—Solamente serán algunos días, no es el fin del mundo —aunque decía eso, sabía que muy en el fondo sí lo era, pasar tiempo lejos de Maru era una tortura.

—¡Para mí lo es! —sintió una leve humedad en su camisa y vio como los ojos de su niña estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Entiendo que es importante por tu trabajo… es sólo que… tengo miedo si te pasa algo… es muy lejos —comenzó a balbucear y eso le enterneció tanto que quería dejar sus maletas de lado y quedarse con ella para siempre.

—Te llamaré todos los días y me cuidaré mucho para regresar a tu lado lo más pronto posible, pero tú también debes cuidarte y no ponerte triste —alcé su mentón para depositar un beso en sus labios—. Así me quedaré más tranquila y se que Ruby estará más que gustosa de pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Incluso Yoshiko-chan zura~? —preguntó, aunque Yoshiko no era santo de su devoción por sus costumbres extrañas, sabía que podía confiar en ella para cuidar de su tesoro más grande.

—Incluso Yoshiko-chan —atrape su nariz entre mis dedos y la jale suavemente—. Sólo no me engañes con ella.

—¡No seas tonta zura~! —de nuevo otro puchero saltó salvaje, me encantaba molestarla para tener esas reacciones—. ¡Jamás dejaría o haría algo así a mi amada Dia-chan!

—Bueno, bueno —de nuevo acaricie su cabeza—. Tengo que irme ahora, pero tú me tienes que prometer que estarás bien, no te quedaras sola, me llamarás todos los días y no me vas a dejar de amar ni un poco.

—Lo prometo zura~ —exclamó seria.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la jale hacia a mí para dejar otro beso en sus labios, pero esta vez más prolongado y con todos mis sentimientos en ello. Quería guardar la sensación de tener en sus brazos a su pequeña niña y el sabor de su boca y el amor que le daba en cada caricia. Pero no podía tenerla para siempre, el tiempo apremiaba y entre más pronto se fuera, más pronto regresaría, así que tuvo que aflojar su agarre.

—Nos veremos pronto —susurró con cariño.

—Regresa rápido zura~ —lloriqueó con las lágrimas de nuevo en su rostro.

—Claro que sí…


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **DiaMaru**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Para mi niña hermosa._

~•~

Las jornadas diarias en la comisión de trabajo comenzaban muy temprano en la mañana, cuando el sol ni siquiera había salido y tenía que madrugar para conseguir un desayuno decente. A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, estaba sufriendo bastante ya que en lugar de que mi padre me enviara a una ciudad a cerrar un trato importante, me había enviado a un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada. De acuerdo, no era en medio de la nada, pero parecía así.

Era un pueblo rural cerca de una gran ciudad, pero parecían dos mundos diferentes. El paisaje semiárido y la sequedad del ambiente le daban un toque del viejo oeste y no dudó encontrarme un vaquero en algún momento en el camino al restaurante o al trabajo. En realidad eso había sucedido un par de veces.

Lo único rescatable de esas mañanas era el hecho de que podía llamar a Hanamaru y escuchar su voz somnolienta cuando la despertaba. Era tierno oír su intento para sonar como si estuviera completamente despejada y despierta pero aún arrastraba las palabras y bostezaba cada tanto. Eso era lo que me daba el fuel suficiente para comenzar el día e ir a batallar en el trabajo.

Aunque quería poder llamarle cada hora para saber cómo estaba mi niña, la verdad es que el trabajo era tan absorbente que a veces perdía la noción del tiempo hasta que un local llegaba a decirme que era tiempo de ir a comer.

Lamentablemente entre el bullicio y el convivir con el cliente, en ese momento que debía ser de relax, en realidad era una carrera contra el tiempo para comer y volver a regresar al trabajo. Al menos intentaba enviarle un saludo para leer su respuesta más tarde y obtener otro empujón para terminar el día.

Y de nuevo me enfrascaba en el trabajo y de pronto llegaba el tiempo de salir. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaba más tiempo para apurar todo y terminar antes para poder irme y regresar al lado de mi pequeña castaña lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, los locales debían descansar y me obligaban a cortar mi carrera para ir a dormir.

De nuevo cuando regresaba al hotel donde me hospedaba era tan tarde que la noche ya se había abierto paso y apenas cenaba para apresurarme a volver al cuarto y llamar a Hanamaru para acompañarla hasta que se durmiera.

Así era la rutina diaria con la que tenía que lidiar. Extrañar y añorar estar en brazos de mi niña y poder oler su rico aroma, sentir su calor y la sensación de sus besos. No habían pasado más de tres días y aún quedaba semana y media más hasta que pudiera volver con ella. Solo espero que acabe pronto y regresar a su lado.

La extraño.


End file.
